


Speculum Magicus

by MioA_15



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Confusing, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Español | Spanish, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, Original Character(s), Potions, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MioA_15/pseuds/MioA_15
Summary: Cuando Akko quiso darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, comprobó con horror que se encontraba dentro del espejo que antes se veía reflejada. Golpeó la superficie, con desesperación, mientras ese nuevo ente ocupaba su cuerpo. Akko observó cómo la chica abría los ojos y sonreía de lado, casi con maldad. No. No era maldad. Era algo peor.Directamente, tenía la sospecha de que se comería al mundo. Literalmente este nuevo espíritu iría a hacer todos los desastres que Akko con todas sus ganas, estaba intentando recomponer hasta que se le cruzó la estúpida idea de vengarse de los profesores que tanto daño le hicieron a Chariot ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan impulsiva e idiota?[SucyxAkko] [SucyxOC] [Prologue UP!]





	Speculum Magicus

**Author's Note:**

> Reeditado el fanfic para esta página. ¡Espero que les guste, pequeños Padawans!  
> Esta historia será Sucy x Akko, con la intervención de un personaje nuevo que he inventado para la ocasión. Se insinuará un Akko x Diana y un Sucy x Lotte, pero será muy leve.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!  
> ¡Pueden pasarse y comentar si lo desean!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Nada de la franquicia de Little Witch Academia, me pertenece.

** Prólogo **

** Atsuko Kagari **

Akko recorría una vez más los pasillos de Luna Nova, buscando aquél lugar donde había encontrado el espejo que logró intercambiarse con Diana. Moría por hacer alguna locura de las suyas. ¡YA! Sin embargo, a pesar de estar caminando como una desgraciada por todos los recovecos del enorme instituto, terminó arrastrando los pies, desanimada.

Quería hacer esa maldad.

Se lo merecían todos y cada uno.

Pensaba seriamente en hacerle una visita a Chariot, estaba segura de que se pondría feliz de tomar una taza de chocolate, mientras hablaban de la vida. Sin embargo, luego recordó que la maestra estaba de viaje, por lo que era probable que fuera y todo estuviese cerrado. Pese a que todo el mundo ahora sabía de quién se trataba Ursula Callistis, su fama precedida por haber sido Shiny Chariot había resurgido. Ahora no había mago o bruja que la admirara y comentara que sus espectáculos, les daban ganas de vivir. La hipócrita gente se acercaba para hablar de sus antiguos recitales, de lo bellos que estos fueron y preguntar con falsa preocupación por qué desapareció si le hacía tan bien a las personas.

A veces, ese tipo de frivolidades realmente molestaban a Akko, porque ella había sido la única que la defendió cuando todo el mundo se burlaba de esta profesora. Sin embargo, también había visto en los ojos de Chariot, esa mirada de _“No te preocupes que sé quiénes me dieron la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba”._ Aún así, la pobre chica seguía dándole vueltas y vueltas a la situación. Era completamente injusto. ¡Ella merecía más que eso! ¡Merecía respeto, buen trato, una buena vida! No todas las profesoras tomaron con buenos ojos que la legendaria Shiny Chariot, también conocida como la peor vergüenza de Luna Nova, fuera una colega institucional. Akko detestaba las tradiciones, Chariot se esforzaba por complacer a toda esa manga de…

Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose tan triste…

No había forma de convencer a esa dulzura de persona de lo malas que podían ser sus colegas con respecto a ella y las cosas que habían dicho a sus espaldas. Sin ir más lejos, las habladurías alcanzaban el rango de que tenía un amorío con Croix y que por eso, la mujer había aminorado su maldad. También decían que por este motivo, Croix había sido destituida del cargo de profesora.

Las chismes le molestaban muchísimo. Eran una manga de envidiosas con poco talento, pero no había manera de convencer de esto a Chariot, quien trataba de que Akko no se metiera en más problemas. Ya bastante había tenido con la sanción de la directora por presión de los profesores. Estuvo tres meses limpiando las escobas de Luna Nova, además de otros trastes. Estas tareas también recayeron en sus amigas, por lo cual, Akko sintió aún más culpa, de ser posible. Pero ellas no se quejaban.

No había indicios de enojo en la sonrisa de Lotte, ni aún en las ojeras de puro cansancio de Sucy. Al contrario, sus mejores amigas iluminaban los rostros al verla entrar, infundiendo el valor que Akko creía no merecer. Siempre tenían una forma de sacarle una risotada, cuando la culpa la corroía. Diana, Amanda y su grupo habían sido sancionadas con labores menores.

Después de todo, quienes tenían un trato casi diferencial eran ella, Sucy y Lotte.

Por fin podía pensar en este tema ahora que estaba sola, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro libremente. Estaba frustrada. De hecho, había ayudado con tanto esfuerzo a construir un mundo feliz, pero al final, parecía que nada de esto era suficiente. Al contrario, había intensificado las murmuraciones, que también se centraban en que había corrompido la pureza e inteligencia intocable de Diana para volverla una trasgresora. Asimismo, con pavor, recordó que se rumoreaba que ella y Diana era amantes.

Jamás se había fijado en la británica de esa manera, pero la gente hablaba y no dejaba de parlotear. Diana le había dicho que no le diera mucha importancia, pero podía notar esa mirada tiesa, como cuando algo se le escapa de las manos y le molesta.

En tema de los castigos, ahora tenía el día libre, pero mañana a las cinco de la madrugada debía levantarse para dejar limpios los salones del ala este, con ayuda de Sucy.

La política de Luna Nova era muy estricta, muy elitista y burguesa.

Akko detestaba con todo su corazón, estas tres cosas.

Se juró que, de terminar en un puesto como profesora, trataría de revocar todas estas ridículas leyes que hacían de su estadía, la de sus amigas y varios alumnos, un verdadero infierno.

Estaba volviendo a la habitación, que ahora sólo compartía con Sucy, puesto que Lotte se había ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. Su madre había enfermado y necesitaba a alguien que atendiera el negocio. Akko tuvo la oportunidad y realmente se planteó ir a casa, en Japón, pero al ver que su mejor amiga quedaba sola en el instituto con toda esa carga recayendo en los hombros, le dio cosa. Tenía incluso la oportunidad de reanudar su castigo una vez vuelta a Luna nova. Pero, Sucy… No le gustaba dejarla sola, en especial porque, a pesar de que la chica solía portarse fríamente, sabía leer esa mirada descontenta y vacía. Dolida.

Luego de haber estado en su mente, muchas cosas comenzaron a encajar, como piezas de un tetris imaginario.

Sucy no era mala persona.

Sucy jugaba con ella porque era su extravagante manera de decir cuánto la quería.

Sucy siempre le sonreía, era Akko la única que podía sacarla de ese estado monótono.

Sucy atesoraba cada momento juntas, como los más hermosos del universo. De su mundo.

Sucy  tenía una personalidad retorcida, pero dentro de ella, habitaba un ser sensible y bonito.

Suspiró.

No, no le gustaba la idea de esa mirada tan apagada como cuando Lotte se despidió, con un abrazo, de las dos. No dijo más nada, tan sólo luego de decirle adiós, se encerró en la habitación a seguir probando pociones venenosas. Quizás era una de sus formas de bloquear el sentimiento de soledad o de tristeza. A veces, a pesar de que ahora tenían una mejor comunicación, le costaba comprenderla; porque Sucy solía reprimirse demasiado.

Recorrió los vacíos pasillos de Luna Nova, ahora que el instituto se hallaba semi desierto, la verdad, podía llegar a ser un poco tétrico. Quizás la gran tormenta que se desató tenía una influencia increíble en su percepción casi fantasmagórica de la realidad. Akko observó algunos bustos de este lado del ala del instituto, inmortalizando en mármol viejas brujas y hechiceras de gran honor y respeto. Pese a que ella quería ser famosa en el mundo de los magos, la verdad es que estaba arrepintiéndose de querer marcar un hito en Luna Nova. Esas estatuas siempre le habían generado un poco de... “respeto”.  Pensó realmente ir a la habitación de Diana para conversar sobre algunas cosas, pero por la mañana también la británica había desaparecido a su hogar, ese añejo y acartonado castillo. Hasta la más rebelde de sus amigas, Amanda, se había ido a casa, en Estados Unidos. La limusina que fue a buscarla, realmente la puso de malhumor, puesto que ella tenía ganas de volver volando en su escoba. Constanze y Jasminka tampoco se hallaban. A decir verdad, a no ser de un par de estudiantes, quizás dos o tres, Sucy y ella, y con un par de profesores que no tenían familiares cercanos a los cuales molestar en el período de vacaciones, residían allí.

 Pensando en estas cosas aún, Akko estaba a punto de transitar el último trecho, cuando algo le llamó la atención. Dio unos pasos precipitados  hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ridículamente abierta como una idiota.

Era el destello de un espejo.

Se aventó a la habitación que parecía estar mal cerrada y luego contempló el mágico artefacto, esperanzada de encontrar su reflejo burlón. Hizo un par de muecas y miró una y otra vez las inscripciones talladas minuciosamente en el oro del marco. No cabían dudas de que se trataba del mismo aparato que había logrado burlar su apariencia con la de Diana. Aún cuando la rubia británica pudo haberse mosqueado horriblemente con las cosas que hizo Akko en su nombre, esta le confesó más que hasta le fue divertido ser suplantada de esa manera tan alocada. Había descubierto un lado divertido en la señorita noble que tanta tirria le había causado los primeros días de clase, con su soberbia a niveles agigantados. Pero luego, cuando pudieron hacerse a un lado estas diferencias, se encontró con una persona totalmente encantadora y de sentimientos honestos. Diana era muy parecida a Sucy en algunos aspectos, sólo que ella era ahora más dada que la amante de los hongos.

Nuevamente perdida en sus pensamientos, Akko no cesó de hacer esas caras burlonas que parecían sacadas de caricaturas. Sin embargo, ese espejo parecía estar averiado. Había una gran resquebradura en uno de los costados. La magia emanaba de manera amenazadora. Notó que la sala estaba llena de objetos destrozados y en desuso. Olvidados a la intemperie, destinados a morir lentamente por el puro descuido. Quizás era por eso que la puerta estaba entornada, casi queriendo pasar desapercibida de las miles y miles de salas que el enorme castillo poseía.

-Esto no sirve para nada.

Frustrada, hizo un par de gestos irónicos, esperando la copia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que lo que consiguió fue hallarse frente a un personaje completamente diferente, a una chica igual a ella, pero con una mirada más… ¿Perturbadora? Parecía más adulta, muy conocedora de cosas que Akko siquiera podía imaginar. También su sonrisa, se le antojaba siniestra, retorcida, frívola. Una sonrisa que Akko jamás podría hacer, porque no tenía dobles intenciones con las personas que la rodeaban. Este reflejo no era como los demás, no era igual que el espejo burlón con el reemplazó a Diana. Poseía resentimiento. Dolor.  Era como su total antítesis.

El reflejo saludó con la mano, esbozando una bonita sonrisa, pero que aún no lograba convencer a ese sentido arácnido que Akko poseía cuando las cosas estaban yendo por un camino equivocado.

Akko no era tan boba, sabía que ese reflejo podía llegar a ser traicionero, mas se aventuró.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Soy tú, pero en una versión mejor.

¿Quién osaba en presentarse de esa manera?

-¿Có…? –Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Atsuko Kagari, pero puedes llamarme Akko. –El reflejo sonrió amablemente, reproduciendo con exactitud la calidez de su sonrisa.

-Yo soy Akko

-Y yo también.

Akko puso las manos en las caderas, se acercó al espejo y lo miró con altanería, mezclada de enojo.

-Yo no tengo esa sonrisa tan horrible. –Espetó.

-Claro que sí, sólo que no la quieres usar. –Atsuko guiñó el ojo, con simpatía.

-Claro que no. Yo no parezco querer hacer daño al mundo.

-Eso es porque tienes buenos sentimientos. Yo también los tengo.

-No parece ser así. –Susurró desconfiando y se acercó un poco más.

-Podría llegar a sorprenderte. –El reflejo alzó los brazos como si quisiera abrazarla.

-Mejor me voy. –Se dio la media vuelta, con la férrea voluntad de olvidar este horrendo percance que tanta confusión le había traído.

-¡NO TE IRÁS! –Akko fue sorprendida cuando algo paralizó sus piernas.-Repite conmigo…

-Déjame ir.

Intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-¡Vamos, quiero que me ayudes! ¿No es que quieres ser como Shiny Chariot?

¿Cómo osaba usar el nombre de la persona que más quería de esa forma tan desalmada? Akko apretó los dientes, indignada, mientras su cerebro mandaba órdenes inútiles a las piernas para que se movieran.

-Me niego. Déjame ir.

-¿De verdad? –La voz parecía juguetona.  –No tengo ganas.

Akko sintió un escalofrío que recorría lentamente su espalda y trató de hacerse un paso hacia atrás, sin ningún éxito. Tan sólo la desesperación de haberse congelado en el lugar, por arte de magia. Un encantamiento desconocido pero poderoso, que contenía una intención suficientemente oscura como para querer salir despavorida de ese lugar.

Miró a los costados, intentando entender en qué tipo de lío se había metido. Con horror observó que la puerta se cerró de golpe, haciendo un desagradable estruendo. Las luces parpadearon, afuera arreciaba. Ahora suelta, Akko dio unos pasos hacia atrás, antes de mirar otra vez a su reflejo.

-No me asustas…

-¿En serio? –La chica se cruzó de brazos, burlonamente. Luego acomodó su cabello y volvió a perforarla con esa mirada extraña, desarrollada y casi sabelotodo. Se rió y Akko tragó en seco. –Estoy segura de que te divertirás mucho. Hazme caso, nunca me equivoco.

-N…

-¡Atharrachadh!

Cuando Akko quiso darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, comprobó con horror que se encontraba dentro del espejo que antes se veía reflejada. Golpeó la superficie, con desesperación, mientras ese nuevo ente ocupaba su cuerpo. Akko observó cómo la chica abría los ojos y sonreía de lado, casi con maldad. No. No era maldad. Era algo peor.

Directamente, tenía la sospecha de que se comería al mundo. Literalmente este nuevo espíritu iría a hacer todos los desastres que Akko con todas sus ganas, estaba intentando recomponer hasta que se le cruzó la estúpida idea de vengarse de los profesores que tanto daño le hicieron a Chariot ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan impulsiva e idiota?

-¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Me expulsarán! –Aporreó el vidrio con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo quebraría en pedazos, pero éste se mantuvo intacto, a pesar de las pequeñas fisuras que se repararon, mientras su cuerpo reía con una carcajada tan frívola que Akko pensó realmente lo peor.

-Tranquila. –Acarició el espejo y sonrió con sorna. –La pasarás muy bien aquí. No necesitarás comer ni beber, no necesitarás dormir. Te  acostumbrarás a esta vida. Al menos, en el tiempo que necesite hacer lo que quiero.

-¿Qué harás?

Atsuko sonrió cínicamente.

-Espero sorprenderte.

 

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**


End file.
